


All Day I (Think About You)

by rendezv0us



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendezv0us/pseuds/rendezv0us
Summary: Something happened at their first show of the Twiceland: Fantasy Park and another thing happened after it.





	All Day I (Think About You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for all those 800 people following me on twitter, I don't know how you bear with my nonsence all the time. So really really thank you! And a major thank you to @chuuwonhye for kindly reading some random parts and always supporting, also lifting my humor so I could finish this up. That's it, I hope you guys enjoy <3

She lost her balance, Nayeon thought. She pulled Jeongyeon by her hair, too fast and fiercely, that the younger had to hold onto something in order not to fall. And, Woah, Nayeon was still breathless even after the performance. Even after the whole show, actually, watching Jeongyeon from afar as she was now interacting with her family. She had greeted them, of course, as she done with all the other family members and friends in the backstage, but she had to leave their side. She couldn’t hold herself from glancing at Jeongyeon’s direction from time to time, though, as their performance was still running inside her mind.

Nayeon was anxiously waiting for their time to get inside the van and leave for the dorm, as she kept scrolling down twitter reading the fans reactions. They kept talking about them and she couldn’t be more happy, because they’ve been working a lot to make their precious fans proud of them. She also felt selfish, because she could still feel the hot touch burning in her flesh. The fans noticed it, of course they would, after all this performance was mainly because they’ve been calling them a couple for a long time now. But, maybe, Nayeon was starting to like this too much. Jeongyeon was only preventing herself from falling, in the worst clumsy way possible for Nayeon, yet the blame was all on her for being too anxious and pulling the girl so roughly towards her direction.

Nayeon wasn’t regretting a bit, though, she could only think if Jeongyeon noticed at all, if she felt something at all. Because she was feeling it, she was still feeling it way too much. They waved their goodbyes, a couple of minutes later, because they had to rest for tomorrow’s show. Not that everyone would, of course, but she was tired enough to refuse any invitation to eat out with their family or friends. It was a surprise, a very good one, when Jeongyeon entered the van after her and sat by her side.

“Hey…” She said in a very low and soft voice, minding that Sana was already sleeping in front of them.

“Hi.” Nayeon simply said, yawning just a bit after and going back to follow the news on her cellphone. Everything was better than facing Jeongyeon, now that they were so close to each other without all those previous attention from the crowd of fans.

Jeongyeon was craving for her attention, as she slid her hand on top of Nayeon’s thigh. The touch burned on her skin and made Nayeon blink a couple of times, before looking at her direction again. For a moment they just looked at each other, with some kind of shyness that they weren’t used to. Until Jeongyeon, very slowly, opened her mouth again.

“Not feeling like going out?”

“No, I think I’ll just take a bath and go to sleep. And you? I thought you would have dinner with your parents…”

“They invited us.”

“You mean, the whole group?”

“No, hm, you and I you know as some of the others already have plans…” Jeongyeon paused, getting immersed in Nayeon’s dark eyes and losing her trail of thoughts. “But, anyway... I’m a little tired as well.”

“Oh… right.”

“Can I ask you something?” She felt Jeongyeon’s hand giving a little squeeze at her flesh, and Dear Lord Nayeon was having a hard time to breathe.

“O- of course.” Damn her throat for failing her now, her eyes glued to the hand resting on top of her bare leg. Jeongyeon started to play a little, lightly hitting her thigh as if she was playing to the rhythm of a song. Nayeon wondered, dead curious, about which song it could be, maybe the one of their stage? 

“Sleep with me?” Jeongyeon asked as fast as she could, so she wouldn’t stutter, and she didn’t. 

Not this time.

“What?”

“Momo is out with Hana and her parents and it’s been a busy day, right? I’m afraid to have nightmares, or worse… So, hm, please?”

“Oh…” Nayeon was hesitant, chewing her mouth, but she wouldn’t be able to deny such an honest request. “... right, right, o- of course.”

“Thank you.” Jeongyeon said after leaning her head on top of Nayeon’s right shoulder, the soft voice so close to her ear that Nayeon shivered. If only Jeongyeon knew what she was doing to her, if only she knew how hard it was to have her so close like that after their performance.

Nayeon kept her attention to her cellphone, answering some texts from friends that attended the first day of concerts and from friends that were about to go in the next day, like Irene and Yeri from Red Velvet. Jeongyeon kept her look to the same place, as she was feeling sleepy but not yet ready to sleep. When Nayeon realised, she soon left her cellphone aside and felt her cheeks blushing as some of the texts specifically talked about their stage and how hot it was.

“They are right.” Jeongyeon said, yawning just after. “It was hot.”

“I know.” Nayeon didn’t stutter this time. “Are you comfortable?” She asked, not only about the head laying on her shoulder.

“I- I am.” Jeongyeon wasn’t answering about her position either, but it worked for it as well.

They’ve been immersed in silence after that, as Jeongyeon fell asleep and Nayeon watched over her. She kept caressing the younger hair and holding her head from falling, as the car kept bouncing, feeling wicked as she wanted to, just one more time, get a strong grab on that blue strands and pull Jeongyeon’s face to her direction. This time not only pretending to kiss her, but actually getting to taste her lips. Nayeon desperately needed that, just like the air she was breathing in, but would she ever get to have her need fulfilled?

Jeongyeon never, ever, showed any hint of liking her back. She had even to complain about it in the variety shows they went to, after their latest comeback. Of course, they’ve been friends for so long and they knew each other so well. But the only not-so-straight side of Jeongyeon was her girl crush looks, in everything else Jeongyeon was entirely straight and never showed any serious interest in women. Mina could be her only exception, a girl that could make even Jeongyeon falling for her. The japanese, though, had this power with everyone. Not Nayeon, never her, she was just the forever friend that she could talk to about random guys she liked. Or never her, because they were friends for so long and It’s weird because we’re girls, right? Yes, it hurts big time when she hear that words coming out of Jeongyeon’s mouth.

Always happens when they are together.

It’s weird for us to perform that because we’re girls, right? Nayeon remember very well, when they talked about the stage. The fans will love it, she answered so very slowly because it was like walking on eggshells and she was indeed always walking on eggshells with Jeongyeon. All those feelings ready to burst out of her chest, when she needed so bad to keep them well hidden. It was so hard, always wondering if she was making a mistake, if her true feelings were showing or, worse, if Jeongyeon could notice them. If she felt disgusted by them. Stop pretending that you won’t like it... She had to add, so the air would lessen up around them. Everything was seeming so heavy, that she was starting to suffocate. Fine, then. Was the answer she got and, for a blink of a moment, her heart was at ease.

“Hey, sleepy heads, we’re here.” Sana said, the first getting up and eagerly leaving the van so she could take her bath first.

“As if you haven’t slept the whole ride!” Nayeon laughed, Jeongyeon woke up because she was loud and their manager at the drive seat laughed at her behaviour. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jeongyeon said getting up and gathering her purse, leaving Nayeon behind. 

The older wondered about linking arms, or intertwining hands, or anything at all in their way. But she thought for the best, to keep walking behind Jeongyeon and never getting her hopes up. Soon their manager came to her side, and they got up to their room having a tired, yet pleasant, conversation. Tzuyu and Jihyo were already inside their dorm, the older finishing her bath before Sana going in. The rest were gone, Chaeng going out with Momo and, for the very first time, Mina decided to let her parents meet and get to know Dahyun and hers. They knew each other, of course, but that was the first for a family reunion.

“These kids…” Nayeon sighed, tired from the day, after getting her own shower and sitting on Jeongyeon’s bed.

“What?”

“They are getting bolder, don’t you think?” She asked, as she started to dry her hair using a towel. “Dahyun and Mina, I mean.”

“Well… I don’t think we should worry, though, out of everyone fans wouldn’t ever notice them…”

“I’m not worried about them, Mina does that enough!” They laughed. “I’m a little jealous, though. It took them long enough, and not even we could picture that, but they are working somehow so… I wish that something could work out for me too...” Nayeon wasn’t afraid of being honest, mostly because she hid the reason of things not working out for her, as the reason was just in front and looking at her direction.

“I know.” Jeongyeon said, sitting in the opposite side of the bed.

“You know?”

“These guys are all so empty, I’m kind of tired… it really looks like nothing will ever work out, so I feel you. I guess…” She said, turning to look to see a flustered Nayeon. The older always get taken aback anytime Jeongyeon shares her thoughts with her, is not really of her to talk her feelings out. Nayeon is not one to talk much about her feelings as well, but mostly because something might slip and she couldn’t deal with that. “All day I think…” Jeongyeon went on again, but then stopped herself midway and got up. “I’m going to shower, you can turn the lights off if you want to sleep already.” Nayeon just nodded, before letting her body fully collapse on the mattress.

The lights were off when Jeongyeon went back inside the room, but she knew better that Nayeon wasn’t sleeping. There was no sound and Nayeon was very well known for not having a soundless sleep, mostly when they were that tired and stressed out. The show was over, but just the first day, of course they couldn’t be that relaxed. Nayeon wouldn’t ever be that relaxed, that was her, a confident face to a restless soul. Jeongyeon knew her, so she went inside the blankets and snuggled herself until she could feel Nayeon warm body. She was facing the older’s back, but Nayeon soon turned her body so they could face each other.

Jeongyeon couldn’t see her beautiful tired face, as her eyes weren’t still adapted to the darkness, but Nayeon had a glimpse of her and left a long heavy sigh, because it was the first time that day that she could really feel the weight of the world getting off her shoulders. That was just how Jeongyeon made her feel, because at the end of the day they could be together to make their minds at peace. They do bicker and fight a lot during the day, but at night everything feels lighter when they could be like this. And Jeongyeon, oh, she was the most caring person in the world because she knew when the time to fight was over. She knew when to stop all the teasing, all the pranks and everything else, she knew when Nayeon just needed a body embracing hers.

The night was cold, so Jeongyeon pressed herself more to Nayeon’s body until her face was fully rested down the older’s neck. Nayeon had a sincere bright smile on her face, one that Jeongyeon couldn’t see but she knew it was there. The lack of air wasn’t a problem to the younger, as she really wanted to be wrapped around Nayeon’s warm body. It was comfortable, way more than it should, to be this close to Nayeon. Her chest felt heavy and this feeling has been crawling inside her for a long long time, maybe only now Jeongyeon understood why. Only now she could really tell what those feelings are, or maybe only now she was decided to let it go and stop fighting the feelings growing inside of her. Not so long after, she felt a hand caressing her hair again in a gentle touch soothing her muscles and cleaning the thoughts running inside her mind.

“All day you?” Nayeon suddenly asked, in a rusky voice, and it took a little for Jeongyeon to get out of the spell Nayeon got her in and process that she was talking to her.

“Huh?”

“Before going to shower, you were about to say something…”

“Oh…” Nayeon stopped caressing her hair and Jeongyeon left her right hand resting on top of the older waist, almost pleading for her to keep doing that. Somehow, Nayeon got the hint. She was either that good at reading people, or that good at reading Jeongyeon’s body language. Both was always an option. “... I forgot what is was about.” She didn’t, but it was easier to keep lying, as voicing her feelings out scared her more than showing her heart out. Well, it is really easier to show your feelings through almost hidden, and double meaning, gestures than to be fully uncovered by letting the words out of your mouth.

The thing is, their relationship wasn’t in need of words anymore.

Nayeon could feel Jeongyeon breathing down her neck, as her lips were carelessly close to her skin. She kept playing with the younger hair, hopefully helping her to sleep. Jeongyeon wanted to do the same towards her, but she couldn’t find a way. They both refusing to fall asleep, without accomplishing this seemingly easy task. Nayeon’s breath touched Jeongyeon bare shoulder (she was using a long-sleeved but also very loose shirt) from time to time and maybe lips brushed onto her skin. Jeongyeon wasn’t sure, though, her mind was as blurred as her vision. Nayeon’s breath only got heavier by the time, the girl was indeed having a hard time to sleep and maybe getting impatient as they both were struggling but not being able to talk things out.

Jeongyeon felt this time, not lips touching her shoulder, but the hand on her nape getting her even closer by gently pulling her hair. She froze, because that was enough to bring her back on top of that stage were they’ve put on a show to all their fans. She could hear the loud music and the screams, but, mostly, she could hear her heart beating fast almost as it was about to leave her chest. And she could hear, as well, Nayeon’s breath just a little above her ear almost mirroring her heart in that so fast rhythm. Nayeon caressed her hair a little more, in small push and pulls, going from the top of her hair descending to reach her nape. But Jeongyeon wasn’t ready to a second strong and rough pull, one that made her lips part in a very unexpected oh making the blood pumping inside Nayeon’s veins start to boil. Instinctively, Jeongyeon’s hand made its way down Nayeon’s body and she held her flesh once again.

“What are you doing?” The older asked, savouring the strong hold Jeongyeon had onto her. Nayeon was wearing shorts, even with the cold weather, and she could feel very well the tip of her fingers directly burning her skin.

“I- I don’t know.” They shared a brief laugh at each other, only when the silence takes over them again Jeongyeon is able to speak. “I think I’m falling.”

Please, please do… Nayeon almost asked, but she held her words biting her lower lip.

“We’re not on the stage anymore.” 

“Nayeon…” It was an almost soundless whisper, Nayeon feeling the younger lips grazing her neck and legs entangling on her own as she was pulled by the hand on her butt. “I’m tired.” Her eyes were more adapted to the darkness and Jeongyeon could see Nayeon’s eyes, when she faced her. “I know you’re tired too.”

“Hm…” Nayeon couldn’t speak, and she had a hard time trying to refrain herself from biting on Jeongyeon’s earlobe. She failed, she failed so bad as she let her lower lip travel around it. Her thumb now tracing on her throat, lightly pressing the skin leaving Jeongyeon even more breathless and aching to be touched, to feel anything at all and to get herself into an endless falling loop.

“If you want, take me.” Jeongyeon pleads, Nayeon’s left leg between hers with Jeongyeon almost begging to get more pressure from it.

“It’s not right.” Nayeon refuses, her hand fully circling the younger’s neck. She was trying to get some distance among them, but Jeongyeon wasn’t about to move an inch away from her.

“It feels so…” Lips dangerously hovering over the older, the hot breath intertwining with her own.

“Stop.” She pushed the neck a little harder, still failing to get the younger apart from her.

“D- don’t push...” Jeongyeon asked, a little hard to speak with the strong hold around her throat. “Pull me.”

Nayeon wasn’t one to have that much of self control, not when the girl she loved for so long was begging her to do something. She pulled Jeongyeon by her hair again, only to rub down her lower lip over Jeongyeon’s mouth, from the bottom to the top, slowly and eagerly. Their mouths opening, but their tongues not finding each other as Nayeon was fast enough to prevent herself from fully falling into temptation. Jeongyeon groaned, hand rummaging inside the olders’s shorts and nails scratching the skin.

“You’re gonna regret this in the morning, we can’t-”

“Shut up.”

“Really, we-” Oh fuck you Yoo Jeongyeon, the thought crosses her mind, stopping her words, as she felt the younger slowly riding her thigh. “Damn you…”

Their kiss was rough, more teeth than anything else. Clumsy just like their friendship always was, like the mess of feelings they were made of and those were now overflowing from their bodies. Their tongues briefly touching, the tip of them, slowly meeting halfway inside their mouths. Nayeon realising that she was wrong, it felt entirely right and sweet even if they weren’t using any lipstick. And oh dear Lord, Jeongyeon’s body clashing against hers was driving she truly insane. Also, without parting lips, breathing in the middle of the kisses, Jeongyeon got on top of her and dragged her hands to her back. Nayeon let them go lower in no time, of course.

“Oh my God.” Nayeon breathes, hands going inside Jeongyeon’s pants, feeling and holding tight onto her soft skin.

“Yes.” Jeongyeon going back and forth, always so slowly but pressing hard in order to feel Nayeon’s skin against her core, through the thin fabric of her pants and underwear. Nayeon slapped the younger, with both of her hands, because it reminded her of a song and she knew Jeongyeon was pranking her doing that. It didn’t took long for their lips to crash again, Jeongyeon moaning in her mouth because she was oh so aroused and she needed Nayeon to stop holding it back. Because she knew the older, she knew how much she wanted to do more and why she doesn’t just fucking do it now?

Their lips were still getting to know each other, every time a little bit slower than before due the lack of air. Nayeon was soon guiding Jeongyeon’s movements on top of her, grabbing her waist to keep on going back and forth as she could feel one of the younger legs between hers as well. She left her lips hanging and was actually pleased when she missed the spot and landed them on the corner of Jeongyeon’s mouth, she used this as an excuse to let them go lower. She left a chase kiss on her chin, teeth grazing the skin and tongue tracing its way down. Nayeon avoided biting down Jeongyeon’s neck, or else the soft skin could be easily marked and so she lightly sucked on it. She could sense the body trembling on top of her, hands going up inside the girl’s t-shirt and tracing all over her back and Jeongyeon having a hard time to shut her mouth from moaning out loud.

“Take it off.” Jeongyeon asked, Nayeon slender fingers tortuously close to her breasts, aiming to the sides of her body, and her arms making the fabric of her shirt going up effortlessly. Nayeon closed her eyes before complying to it, feeling Jeongyeon sitting on top of her and getting up at the same time. The shirt was tossed away and Nayeon took a sweet time to admire the view in front of her, it wasn’t the first time for her to see Jeongyeon naked. But, this time, she could let her hands freely discover the softness of the skin and watch as Jeongyeon whimpered to her touches.

Nayeon felt the elicited numbs between her fingers, as she pressed harder to fully grab and play with Jeongyeon’s breasts until their lips crashed again. She kept circling them using her thumbs, and Jeongyeon couldn’t help but to moan ever so louder between their kisses. Nayeon could feel, when one of her hands went lower, just how much Jeongyeon was surely feeling everything as there was a very clear and hot wet spot that could be felt even from her pants. The fabric was thin, but that kind of reassurance was very well welcomed by Nayeon’s continuously insecure personality. An honest and pure smile that could melt Jeongyeon’s entire soul, because she knew giving in to that temptation was harmless. The older could make her fall, but even falling wouldn’t hurt at all as she could hold on tight to Nayeon’s warm body. Or, in the worst case scenario, they could fall together. Actually, falling together, if it was to be like this, was even better.

Jeongyeon kept her lips parted from each other, as the older’s hand was still caressing her core and her mouth tracing now the line from her neck to shoulder. Nayeon didn’t stop, she let her lips descend more tasting every inch of skin she could get. It had nothing to do with the vanilla body lotion Jeongyeon had used, her skin was naturally addicting. Her lips and glorious tongue went a little lower, in order to taste a more sensitive spot. Jeongyeon tossed her arms on top of the older shoulders, moaned to the touches on her niples and let her hands to entangle on Nayeon’s brown long hair, pressing and pulling her closer as her back kept arching. Nayeon had to travel her hands to Jeongyeon’s back, or else the girl would easily fall on her back and, wait, actually that was a good idea.

“Good?” She asked in a very low and rusky tone, Jeongyeon was breathless.

“Y- yes, keep going…”

“Lay down for me then.” Nayeon guided her back and followed crawling up her body hands to the sides and back to massage Jeongyeon’s breasts, their noses touched and teased each other before they could dig a into a new kiss.

This kiss was wetter than the previous others, lips melting and slipping as they were meeting partly in fast movements. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was sure that she was getting Nayeon’s fingertips to mark all over her body. The girl was pressing her fingers every time a little bit stronger than before and Jeongyeon liked the pressure under her skin, it was very similar to the pressure she felt inside her stomach, her chest or between her legs. Another kiss ended and this time there wasn’t other one to take place, a hand held Jeongyeon’s chin and a look asked her for another permission. She just nodded when Nayeon’s free hand touched the fabric of her pants, slowly sliding it down her long legs. A hot body was soon missed on top of her, as Nayeon made her way down to fully take her pants and underwear off.

The cold air embraced Jeongyeon and shivers went down her spine, but she wasn’t sure if it was due to the cold. It could be totally due to fingers making their way up her legs, getting too near a place she was needing so bad to be touched. Nayeon lips were parted upwards when she could see her face again and Jeongyeon never felt so weak, but also so entirely sure that this girl in front of her wouldn’t do anything that could get her even slightly uncomfortable. Of course it was weird, thought, that was Nayeon. They’ve grown together, bickering all the way, and Jeongyeon tried so hard to keep believing that girls weren’t for her. Even if her days were filled with thoughts about Nayeon, she guessed it was only normal to have those thoughts, something natural to have some unrequited desires and needs haunting her mind from time to time. It was normal, but not in a so friendly way as she previously thought. She felt warm fingers parting her lips, so easily finding a way to her clit and it was like Nayeon knew just the right way to please her even though it was their first time.

“Na- Nayeon…” Jeongyeon breathed, trying hard to keep her eyes open but lips closed. It was so hard to prevent herself from moaning though, two fingers encircling and teasing going lower down on her. “Just a little-”

“Like this?” The older asked, a finger finding its way inside Jeongyeon. Fast and deep, enough to put her insides to burn and the fire to crawl up all over her skin.

“Y- yes…” The answer came after, and also before, a prolonged moan, that left Nayeon’s wicked smile even widder. She slid one finger inside again, more slowly, not going so deep this time. Jeongyeon whimpered, her body longing for more as it moved towards Nayeon and so the older stopped pressing. It was much more fun to watch a needy Jeongyeon riding her fingers, wanting more and more, her back arching on top of the bed. Nayeon had to prevent herself from moaning just by the view of it, because it wasn’t just Jeongyeon’s body naked in front of her, it was her entire soul begging to be reached out.

The older decided to lay on the bed, as she needed to watch closely just how beautiful Jeongyeon was from head to toe. She couldn’t help but comply more to that body needs, because the was a hell of a view. She looked back to Jeongyeon, a grin on her face that made the younger melt so hard that she had to hit, weakly, her shoulders.

“What?” Nayeon asked, eyes flickering to her face and back between her thighs.

“You know what!” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, Nayeon pushed two fingers inside. “Oh my…” She laughed as her face went between her thighs as well, so her tongue could find Jeongyeon’s clit. She pushed her fingers in and out as she did that. “Oh my freaking- Na- Nayeon…”

“Hm?” It was more a groan, than a question, Jeongyeon moving back and forth trying to get herself mirroring Nayeon’s fingers in order to enjoy even more. And it was so hard to close her mouth, to stop moaning from any new thrust because hell yes their fans were right: Her fingers could make hearts flutter and herself to enter into a completely frenezy of pleasure. And her mouth? If Jeongyeon could describe heaven as something, and not a place, she could easily say that it was Nayeon’s mouth eating her up so eagerly like that. “You really need to shut your mouth.” Nayeon said, laughing and stopping everything for a moment.

“Look to what you’re doing to me, how can I?” Nayeon rolled her eyes and bit her lips, her fingers teasing in front of Jeongyeon’s entrance. The wetness being spread around it by the tip of her fingers, turning everything in a sticky mess. 

“No, really, I don’t want Jihyo knocking on the door or literally screaming all over if she notices what’s happening here… I don’t know, bite the pillow or something if you can’t stop.” 

“Or what?”

“Oh no, you didn’t said that.” The older asked, fingers slowly finding its way back to Jeongyeon’s walls, her mouth hanging open as she tried her best to not let any sound out of it. Failed. “Or…” Nayeon crawled up Jeongyeon’s body, mouth touching the younger’s ear. “... I’ll only edge you, never getting you off.”

“And who said you could get me off, anyway?” Two fingers pushed deep inside again, Jeongyeon not being able to suppress her moans now and Nayeon just watching closely as her eyes closed and tongue resting in the corner of her mouth.

“Jeongyeon…” Nayeon whispered in her ear, lifting her head to watch the girl’s reaction after. The hand that was once inside Jeongyeon went right to reach for her jaw, not letting Jeongyeon to avoid her eyes as she wanted so. “I can make you mine all night long, over and over again…”

“That’s just how good you are, huh?” Jeongyeon played, the hand travelling down her body again, taking a good time caressing her breasts before doing it, and meeting her core again. Jeongyeon gasped and Nayeon leaned over to another kiss, thumb circling the younger’s clit.

“Yes…” Their lips parted, for a brief moment, just to clash into each other again. A deep and wet kiss took place, anyone could tell the they’re trying hard to reach up their souls. Maybe they could. “Don’t you think?” Nayeon was breathless, surely as aroused as the younger, her underwear soaked and non-stop bothering her.

“I- huh… Oh, yes…” Two fingers slow paced fingers digging inside again and she couldn’t even stop her body from shivering all over, mostly her waist and legs. “Yes Nayeon… yes…” Lips tracing down her neck, before going up to capture her lips in a much needy and clumsy kiss.

Nayeon was pretty much aware of how the girl was close to reach her climax and that totally drove her nuts, she needed that, needed to please Jeongyeon in the best way possible. The slow pace was trade out for a much faster, fingers reaching deeper and pressing harder to her walls. Nayeon was unconscious of how much muffled moans were escaping from her own mouth, but she couldn’t help it, that was the girl she loved and she was making this girl hers. The pressure inside her almost being too much to bare, but she couldn’t lose her focus just now. 

“Nayeon…” Jeongyeon held tight on the older shoulders, mouth pressing kisses and teeth here and there, and the older whimpered at this. Jeongyeon was making a hot chaos out of her, and Nayeon was just entirely loving the feeling.

“Hm…” She pushed faster, maybe it wasn’t what Jeongyeon was longing for but was nothing to worry at that point. Her free hand pulling the blue hair, as her arm was laying beside her body to give her support, but her body was mostly beside Jeongyeon’s as she wanted to admire the entire view of her proportions.

“Nayeon…” She called again, nails scratching the shoulders, before she could refrain and remind herself that marks shouldn’t be made. Nayeon couldn’t care less now, they could rely on make up tomorrow. 

Perhaps.

“Don’t close your eyes, look at me.” Jeongyeon looked, but denied soon closing her eyes again and biting her lips. “Come on, please.” She teased, fingers slowing down their movements.

“N-no.” Jeongyeon weakly tried, her lips almost bleeding and meeting those so soft pair of lips Nayeon had, and her legs giving up as she came undone. “Oh my, what is this… do- keep doing it.” Nayeon gave her a tender and tired smile, Jeongyeon coming down her fingers, the weight of the world getting out of her shoulders. “Really, this…” Jeongyeon pushed her out, by her shoulders, Nayeon resisted and gave just one or two more thrusts before releasing her pleasantly wet sticky fingers.

Nayeon was about to fully lay her body by Jeongyeon’s side, but the younger held her and embraced her dorso in order to let Nayeon lay completely on top of her instead. In that way, she thought, maybe her heart beat could be silenced and she could try to ignore how fast it was beating. But oh sweet Jesus, Nayeon just fucked her and that was probably the best orgasm she ever had. She couldn’t say for sure, just because she couldn’t really remember all the others. There wasn’t many times though, at least not with someone else, so that was probably a huge yes, Nayeon gave her the best orgasm ever. A girl. No, not only a girl, the… “Im Nayeon.” She laughed, her head going side to side trying to deny to her own self.

“What?” Jeongyeon didn’t answer it, she just let her hands travel down her body to grab Nayeon’s ass and prevent her from complaining. She really didn’t felt like talking things out, so she left dumb fast kisses down that beautiful face Nayeon had. 

Some seconds later and she felt like talking things out.

She was screwed already anyway.

“You’re hot.” The younger bluntly said.

“That’s no news…” Jeongyeon let her hands crawl back her body, pressing her fingers, sliding Nayeon’s shirt up.

“No, you’re really really…”

“That’s a song.” Nayeon decided to cut her off.

“Can you please shut up? I’m trying something here.” As Jeongyeon wasn’t, yet, trying any of her lame jokes it was pretty much visible that she was trying her best.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Nayeon wasn’t really sorry, she was happily taking her revenge to all the other times Jeongyeon pranked her.

“You’re such a pain in the ass.” She got rid of Nayeon’s shirt, soon to feel her new, not so apparent, abs and her soft hanging breasts. An almost silent moan left the older’s mouth.

“You want it?”

“What?” They rushed to get Nayeon out of her pants and underwear, but not really knowing where to go next.

“In the ass.” Nayeon rushed the words out of her mouth, before laughing hard at her own suggestion.

“WHAT! NO! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jeongyeon pushed her away, Nayeon fell right beside her.

“I don’t know, I think I’m falling!” Nayeon scoffed, grabbing the younger’s ass.

“Now you’re mocking me! I hate you, get out, go sleep in your room.”

“You nearly dared me to fuck you all night long, I’m not leaving.” Jeongyeon sighed and rolled her eyes, only to be met by two dark brown shinning eyes when she dare to look at Nayeon again.

“Let’s go on a date.” She wasn’t even aware of her own words, the younger just left the thought go out of her mouth.

“Hm… what? Now?”

“Not now! You just said what we’ll be doing all night, didn’t you? When we get a free time.”

“I’ll see if I can schedule that. But, listen, you’re the one talking too much now. What about doing something better with this pretty little mouth of yours?” Nayeon had to retorqued, as she was starting to feel the cold touching her body features.

“Oh, I’ll see if I can schedule that.” Nayeon punched her shoulder. “Will you ever stop? Your hand is really big and you have these long slender fingers and oh my, you could have kissed me right there in that stage I wouldn’t even mind my parents… the moment you grabbed my head, I was lost.”

“I know.” Nayeon only laughed, she didn’t really know but she was wishing for that and now it was really clear.

“You know?”

“I know, the way you grabbed my ass pretty much explained it. That wasn’t just a I’m falling kind of grab, right?”

“Got me.” They laughed, because things were easier like this. It was soothing and kind, a little messy, sometimes bitter, but it was them. 

Together.

“Want to know something else?” Jeongyeon asked, still keeping the playful tone.

“Go ahead.”

“All day I think about you.” Of course Jeongyeon did.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say, I just hope you enjoyed the ride! Follow me on twitter, if you want to gay around over ot9. @itsmihyunism


End file.
